Hear no evil, speak no evil see no evil
by Saving the world is my weakness
Summary: Duck's confused about who to love but Fakir might help with that. Fakir
1. Chapter 1: Who do i really love

'I don't know who to love anymore?' Duck asked herself mentally. Things have been getting complicated lately, one day when Duck was trying to find Myuto; Fakir had found her snooping around the library looking for him. He threw her against one of the Bookcases in the back of the library trying to give her a good scare on the usual, to keep away from Myuto. He held her wrists captive, Poor duck, trying her best to make him understand that the prince does need his heart back, but when he pressed his body up against Duck, 'When he did that to me, he awoken a desire so deep it just rippled at the pit of my stomach. Though now I'm not so sure I really love Myuto any longer.'

"What is happening to me? It's my duty to protect the prince, right?" she huffed. It was warm and sunny out; a silent breeze rustled the grass around a very confused girl. Duck thought as she stared blankly at the evening blue sky. Suddenly a shadow covered the sunny light playing across Duck's face, bring her out of her thoughts.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a distant tone. Duck stared at him blankly trying to think of an excuse, from the corner of her eyes there was a fluffy white cloud passing by in the sky.

"I'm watching the clouds! See that one looks like a bunny!" Duck pointed out. She lied about watching the clouds naturally, but she didn't want him to ask her what she was thinking about either so it was easier to lie. Lucky there was a cloud there in time to cover up. Duck got right up as Myuto was still staring up at the sky. As she started dust any dirty particles on her clothing, Myuto silently looked back down at her, taking a moment to study her profile. Duck wore a yellow frilly skirt and a white spaghetti strapped tang-top with the usual hairstyle.

"Duck will you walk with me please." Myuto asked with the distant tone again. Duck nodded yes as her replied ad began walking away from the park. Duck Fallowed Myuto silently, she asked softly, "So…Myuto, where's Rue?"

"I don't know!" he answered quietly. They had continued walking in silence until they had reached the side of the school library. They had fallowed down a narrow path on the side of the building so Duck fallowed close behind Myuto until he suddenly stopped and swiftly turned around to face her. Duck's face went scarlet red at the sudden gesture and stared down at her feet. 'I guess I like Myuto more than that Fakir! He's a total jerk anyways, I can't believe I questioned myself about this!' Duck screeched mentally.

Suddenly Ducks chin was grabbed by a gentle pale had and was being raised up slowly to look at Myuto. "Duck, what do you think of me?" Myuto's tone was distant as always was it. Shuddering, Duck new she couldn't say 'I love you' to him in fear of vanishing forever, but while in her thoughts someone had made themselves know from the shadows.

"Myuto didn't I tell you to not to leave the room?" came Fakir's hard tone as he jerked Myuto backwards, Ducks face fell after losing the support from Myuto's hand and her heart began to beat rapidly. "Go back to the dorm, now!" Came Fakir's hard tone again, but this time it was silky in a way causing Duck to shiver slightly. Fakir stood there not making a move until he knew Myuto had left and well out of sight and earshot.

'Humph, I guess I really do have an effect on her.' Fakir smirked down on at her. 'I so caught that shiver and I did that tone all for you, Duck. I wonder will she let me kiss her?' Fakir asked mentally.

"Fakir, you don't have to be so mean to Myuto!" Duck said as firmly as she could, but the way he looked at her just now was making her weak in the knees.

"I told you to stay away from him!" His tone came out even silkier than usual, causing Duck to shiver again. Fakir Began to walk her back and up against the red brick wall of the side of the library, each step forward was each step back, until poor duck was up against the wall on tip-toe's. "Yeah, but he asked me to walk with him!" Duck began to get a little scared, but all she could here was the rapid beating of her hear, 'I wonder if he can hear it?' duck questioned mentally.

Soon after poor duck was up against the wall, Fakir pressed every inch of his body up against hers as well, His lips brushing hers ever so slightly, his groin pressed right into her sensitive spot, making her moan at the feel. Both hands were on either side of her head, brushing lips slowly and softly.

'I love Myuto, but this feels so good! Maybe if i..' Ducks train of thoughts were corrupted after trying to pray Fakir off by pushing him away with her hands, He grabbed both of her wrists hand held them high above her head as he started to kiss her harder. Duck eagerly kissed him back, he used his left hand to hold both wrists and his right one, he ran it down then underneath her tang-top and up to cup he breast. She became so caught up that she even began to rock her hips back and forth against his groin. This caused Fakir to let out a deep growl and Duck began whimpering and letting out moans of pleasure.

This brought Fakir back down to earth remembering just whom he was making out with and groping in public. He pulled back from Duck, both already missing the lose connection. Silent tears were trickling down her face, "Duck I'm-" Fakir started.

"-Duck? Duck? Duck wake up it's time to get up." Pike yelled in Ducks ear.


	2. Chapter 2: It was only a dream

* * *

"-Duck? Duck? Duck wake up it's time to get up." Pike yelled in Duck's ear, Lilly was opening the shades to get some light in the room and it was 5 minutes till 7 and class start's at 7:00. Pike began to yell in duck's ear, causing the sleeping girl to turn away from the bright sunshine.

"Oh Pike, leave her alone! She's probably dreaming about her love let-Lilly she is going to be late for school and we don't want her having to marry Mr. Cat. Now go get my a glass of water." Pike did not hesitate to interrupt Lilly's speech. Lilly was always ranting about love and romance, 'not that I don't have a problem with that, I would like a guy to sweep me off my feet, but it gets annoying sometimes' Pike explained to herself mentally.

Deciding to try one last time to wake Duck up with out splashing water in her face, Pike took a deep breath and real close to her ear yelled "DUCK!" Duck jumped out of bed yelling a heartily "Quake" in her wake as she fell to the ground. Not even beginning to register what was going on. Duck just flew out of the room, making it as far as to the corner of the hallway before a red light turned her back into a small yellow duck. Poor Duck, luckily the bathroom was right there in front of her. Gathering all over her clothes, she went into the bathroom to find some water before Pike came to look for her.

Waddling over, the yellow duckling found a facet still dripping water, flapping her wings really hard she landed into the sink and under the water. Duck casually waited for the drip of water to landed softly on her small yellow head, causing another flash of red light to turn Duck back into a human, a naked one at that. As fast as she could, Duck threw her clothes on and ran back into the room to a gapping mouth Pike.

"What was that all about?" Pike Questioned, as she reentered the room. "Um…well…um, when you gotta go, you gotta go!" Duck giggled, Lilly had just entered the room after that saying, "I Brought the water, but we're going to be late you two!"

"Oh my gosh! Is it that late? You two go ahead I'll catch up!" Duck screeched, the two girls nodded and closed the door behind them selves leaving Duck to scurry around finding her clothes. As Duck was running around trying to get ready her mind wandered to her dream that felt so weird and real as well. Before throwing her uniform on, she checked for any marks around her body and found none at all. Checking her profile one last time in the mirror Duck grabbed her books and headed out the door casually looked into it one last time for the day and muttered aloud "It was only a dream!"

* * *

1 Minutes later

Duck had made it to school 10 seconds before the bell rung. Sinking into her Desk a figure walked past her dropping a note onto her desk. Duck look behind her to see who could have dropped it there and it was the back of Myuto! 'I got a letter from Myuto!' Duck screeched mentally, quickly picking up the folded note and unfolded it with her heart beating a mile a minute. Duck began to read the note out loud in her mind,

'-Please meet me at the small gazebo in the park after class.'

It was blunt and short, but duck didn't care as long as she was with Myuto. Duck squeaked in happiness, which is better than quaking because it just did that trick of changing her back into her original form.

* * *

'Finally classes had ended and I did a wonderful job of not getting detention this time.' Duck noted happily. 'Bella Practice was fun, I even paid attention today even though I suck at it.' She sighed out. It was a long day and Duck was practically running to the park to find Myuto. "Just a little further!" She muttered aloud. 3 minutes later and Duck had finally reached her destination only to not find Myuto, But Fakir instead. Duck took a couple of seconds to analyze his sitting profile from afar. 'When he stands up straight, he's taller than me, he wore his school uniform, the blue blazer, the white pants and shoes and the white ruffled neck scarf. Fakir's hair was in the usual style, ruffled at the top and tied at the nape of his neck.'

Images of Duck's dream flooded her head, causing her to get week in the knees. She had walked all the way up to his sitting form on the gazebo, asking, "Where's Myuto? He told me to meet _him_ here not _you_! She ended coldly. "Would you have come if I personally gave that letter to you?" He questioned silkily causing her to shiver slightly. "Yes! Maybe! No, I guess." She slumped

"I asked you here to say I'm sorry for taking advantage of you yesterday on the side of the Library." Fakir spoke with great sincerer. 'She'll hate me forever now, but wait! Why do I care she's just a stupid person like the rest, I don't even know why am I saying sorry.' He mentally thought. Fakir looked at Duck with this shocked expression on her face.

"OH MY GOSH! IT WASN"T A DREAM!" Duck screamed

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone it's Momo-p, i hope you really like the sory thank you for my frist four reviews of this story i'm glad you like it alot. I'm sorry it took so long, but just so you know i update at least every saturady or sunday or both lol! so if you Havent been reviewing but you like my story plz everyone the more reviews i get the more i will write! 


	3. Chapter 3: It wasn't a dream!

"OH MY GOD! IT WASIN'T A DREAM!" Duck shrieked before fainting and being gracefully caught before hitting the concrete gazebo floor.

"Just great!" Fakir groaned aloud while picking the girl up by the knees and cradling her to his chest. 'I'll bring her to the cottage where I hid Myuto for those couple of days.' Fakir suggested mentally. 'I Know that I'll get suspicions glares from all the girls if I return her to her dormitory or even worse if I brought her back to mine, I'll be ruined' He grunted mentally as he made a silent escape to the small cottage that his parents had allowed Fakir to stay at when he wanted alone time.

Fakir had traveled on the outer skirts of the town to make less of a scene, and it worked because usually at five o'clock in the afternoon the town's folk would be eating and most hardly ever paid any heed of attention to anything happening out in the streets.

After reaching the cottage, Fakir struggled for 10 minutes until he successfully opened the door and laid her down on the feather stuffed bed. Placing her sleeping form down and drawing up the covers from under her, he took a quick inventory of the small room to make sure everything was in order.

The cottage was small, a good size for one or two people. The room was a big platform with no walls dividing it except for the boxed liked room, were the bathroom laid. The kitchen was small with just enough counter space and a couple of cabinets to hold pots and pans to make meals, a small wooded carved sink and a very small wood burning stove was also connected to the kitchen. There was a desk on the eastside of the room when first entering the room from the outside door looking in. On the western side of the room was the queen-sized bed lying on a wood box to set it off the ground. There was a small table for eating in the center of the room with a vase and a dieing flower.

Fakir's stomach began to grumble and he knew that he could not hold his hunger any longer. He checked to make sure he had some money and to also make sure that the girl was still passed out on the bed. "How am I going to fix this? All I wanted to do was apologize to her about yesterday." He muttered aloud. Images began to envelope him of their incident together, 'seriously what the hell was going through my mind at the time?' He question mentally before closing and locking the cottage door behind him to go and by some food for him and maybe for the girl that was currently passed out in his bed.

* * *

"-Princess please say you love me! Don't leave me again, I could never bare to live with out you again!" a male voiced with a concerned and heartbroken tone. Duck looked at the figure trying to see whom it was, she could not see the figure for his face was hidden in shadow, but he was tall and slender. With out even a thought, Duck had instantly replied, "I promise my love, I shall never leave you again!" The tone was not of Duck, but the gentle, concerned and heartbroken tone of Princess TuTu. Both her and the figure held hands, the dark figure wore black-gloves as she held his with her white ones.

Duck, or rather Princess TuTu had a kind smile playing across her face before she suddenly began to fall. Letting out a scream the figure fell to the ground of the edge as Princess TuTu's whole self fell. TuTu's left hand lost grip to the dark figures hand causing her to scream again and look down upon a horrifying sight.

At the bottom of the cliff was a big Raven the size of a Dragon with black Feathered wings, so big and powerful that it could cause a whirlwind with one single flap of it's wings. The raven's eyes were not the color black like the normal specimen, But a red the of blood gushing out of a stabbed wound, gazing into the big red orb's TuTu could she the soul of a Monster. Its Black beck began to open as TuTu slipped again. Turning away from the horrific gaze she looked up to the hand still grasping hers from falling to into the animals open mouth. Slipping again, TuTu tried to hoist herself up on top of the ledge, but received another slip in return.

" Please no!" she cried.

"I'm trying my Love! I'm trying, please I'm begging you to hold on, just a little further!" The male voice yelled with a pained tone. The dream figure knew he was losing grip, but no matter how hard he tried she kept slipping and slipping.

Then both hands lost contact and Princess TuTu began to fall, falling with incredible speed into the open mouth of the Raven. TuTu had begun to scream while she was falling. Her screams were carried with her out of her dream and into reality were Fakir was shaking her awake. Duck had woken up with a big jolt and began crying.

Fakir really didn't know what to do about it so he gently patted her on the shoulder.

Fakir had just heard her screams from outside the cottage and he dropped the paper bag, which was holding fresh food from the market, Fakir quickly found his key and opened the door, running to the screaming girl's aid. She was still unconscious and Fakir didn't know what was wrong with her, so he began to shake her in the attempt to wake her up and when she finally did I never saw someone cry so much from a dream let alone a nightmare.

* * *

A/N: I'm sooo sorry everyone its beed a long weekend and this guy i really like likes someone else and she likes him back and they keep going on and off with dating and i don't know what to do advise would be great from anyone. So yes i am sorry abput updating late plz forgive be but it was worth it i think! 3 Momo-p 


	4. Chapter 4: Get out!

Duck realized after awhile of crying that someone was patting he shoulder lightly and that she wasn't even in her dorm room. "Where am I?" she questioned through sobs.

"Your at my cottage, just on the edge of town." Fakir said with a hard tone. He was disgusted with himself from the scene he played through his head of yesterday's event. 'She's probably crying because of what I did to her and not because of some nightmare.' Fakir thought mentally. _'Throw her out, do something before she gets closer, she's like evil.' _Fakir's brain spoke to him. He had taken this into consideration before replying to his mind **'I'll take care of her don't worry. I'll take care of her, the Raven Princess and that annoying Princess TuTu. Soon all three will stay out of my way and my duty ' **He growled out as he set his face in a firm look and stood up stiffly. "If you are done crying I will only ask you nicely one time, Please get out." Fakir said pointing at the door. Duck stared at him, "But Fakir what about yesterday..- I want you to get out NOW! Do not make me through you out myself." Fakir looked at Duck with eyes as dark as a stormy sky during the night.

Duck did for once what she was told, she didn't hesitate, she just ran out of the small cottage to scared to even grab her bag or even pay attention to remembering if she had it with her at all.

As the door slammed the door behind her, Fakir fell straight onto the bed where duck was sitting crying only 5 minutes ago. With a deep sigh Fakir wondered aloud, "why'd I have to be so mean?" _'Maybe it's because you love her, I know I said she was evil and all, but I can tell you have these feelings for her. Maybe I was wrong to tell you to get rid of her.' _His mind spoke out to him. **'No I did the right thing even without your help, she'll stay away from me and maybe at least Myuto for a little while. Plus she'll ruin everything!' **Fakir said mentally. Suddenly a loud grumble broke the sudden silence. "Urg, I still haven't eaten," he groaned

* * *

Meanwhile

Duck had run to the girl's dormitory and straight to her attic room. Duck didn't care about the weird looks she received from the others. The tears were streaming down her face and she tried so hard to stop, but she just couldn't stop them from coming. Finally reaching her room, Duck threw the door open with such force that it bounced off the wall and shut again. She fell on the top bunk of her bed breaking down and crying for all the things wrong in her life.

Duck cried when she remembered the hurt look on Myuto's face when she returned his scared heart charred , she cried for not being able to be there for him like Rue, She cried for ever questioning her love for Myuto, for what Fakir did to her yesterday and what he said today, But above all Duck cried because her heart felt like it was ripped into two.


	5. Chapter 5: I Hurt Duck?

In the wee ours of the morning Duck cracked her eyes open slowly. Purple, pink and yellow light was glowing from the outside world through her window as she started to sit up. Sitting up a little to fast, Duck grasped her head tightly with both hands as she winced in shear pain. "OUCH! My head hurts." Duck whimpered lying back down.

"Why does it hurt so much?" Duck questioned out loud, wincing in pain again as she closed her eyes. Soon everything came flooding, memories of what happened with Fakir and why she had cried the whole night. Duck shot up in bed, forgetting about the pain until it hit her making her grabbed her head tightly again and layback down wincing in pain.

"I so defiantly am not going to classes!" Duck groaned out, turning slowly onto her side. Closing her eyes, Duck started to replay all that happened until she heard three soft knocks on her door.

The door clicked open and Pike came in softly creeping over to where Duck was currently laying down. "Duck, are you okay?" She asked softly.

"My head hurts to a point that I can't even move to much." Duck replied softly. Even though Duck couldn't see it, Pike hand a very concern and sympatric look on her face. She stayed all night next to the door listening to her friend cry and though some of the words were hard to make out she heard only a little to know it had something to do with Fakir. 'If he touched her in anyway, I'll make sure he wont be able to make babies.' Pike thought, growing imaginary devil horns on top of her head.

"I'll bring you, your homework later and I'll tell Mr. Cat that you are not feeling good at all, I'm sure he will understand!" Pike said softly next to Duck.

Still with her eyes closed Duck replied, "Thank you Pike you and Lilly are such good friends." Then light snore's started to fill the silent room. Pike took that as a hint and left meeting Lilly at the gate of their dorm's complexes.

* * *

"So what happen to her? Do you know?" Lilly asked, squeezing Pike as if she were squeezing the details from her whole body. After fending Lilly off, both girls began to walk to the class.

"I don't really know, but she kept yelling and screaming after she said Fakir's name, so I'm thinking this asshole did something to her. Once I see him I'm going to beat the crap out of him then ask what happened." Pike said furiously.

"Oh the drama, I love it! Violence first then talk!" Lilly said in her dreamy tone.

They had made it to the courtyard when they saw Fakir sitting on the edge of the fountain. Pike marched right up to him and slugged him in his face causing the surprising impact of the punch to make him fall right into the water.

"How dare you hurt our Duck like that, you sleaze-ball! Get up and fight like a man!" Pike growled out, not caring if people were watching or not. Fakir just looked up at her in amazement as he sat in the water with both hands holding on to his bleeding nose, where Pike slugged him one.

* * *

'What the hell is she talking about, I Hurt Duck?' Fakir asked mentally as he began to get up. 


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

"You Asshole! How could you be so cruel to her? Get up, I'll show you that's not how you Duck like that, what's she ever do to you, you stupid git?" Pike yelled at Fakir as he stood in the water fountain drenched with water and a bloody nose. Pike began to throw another punch when a Paw stopped her two inches away from Fakir's face.

He had saw that she was going to hit again so he closed his eyes tightly and waited for the impact of her fist to touch base with his face, but it never came. Peeking through one eye he say Mr. Cat holding on to Pikes arm.

"Miss. Pike I thought you understood that violence is not the answer, I don't know what Mr. Fakir did to arise such violence, but I would like you to report to my office MeOW (now)! Mr. Fakir go to the nurse's office to get your self fixed up. Miss. Pike fallow me please." Pike hung her head low and just before leaving she whispered so only Fakir could hear her, "You'll regret that you ever hurt her." She said in the most deadly tone to him as she ran to catch up to Mr. Cat.

* * *

It was mid afternoon when Duck finally awoke from her deep slumbering. Stretching upward, Duck blinked several times as everything came into focus. It was very bright as she threw the covers off and opened the window. A gentle breeze hit her face, while leaning on the windowsill.

"Maybe a nice walk is in order." Duck mumbled out loud to herself. Turning from her window duck began to throw on a while short sleeve shirt and her yellow overall shorts.

Filling a big bowl of birdseeds so and passer by birds that were hungry could stop for a little bit of food, Duck closed her door and began her trek out of school campus and into town.

The sun glazed the world with a yellow warmth as the flowers left off a sent of delicious air. A silent breeze rustled the world, as Duck walked down the path that lead into the middle of town. Duck was starving and decided to take a seat at one of the outdoor café's.

* * *

A/n: I know it's short but it's a chapter before I leave for Europe on Tuesday. So it will get you begging for more.

Bye I'll miss you all.


	7. Chapter 7

Fakir went to the Nurses office to get looked at, But he also knew that Mr. Cat would want him to come back to His office to get an explanation. So after he was done there he made his way to Mr. Cat's office.

After what seemed like hours of lecturing Mr. Cat had finally decided on Pikes punishment. "Miss Pike, you will have detention for a whole week, mopping the dance room floors every day after school. Do I make myself clear? Meow" Mr. Cat said in an aggravated voice.

Pike nodded Understanding the punishment, just for the record. Pike mentally sighed in relief that, that was her only punishment. "I would like to talk to Miss Duck, can you go and get her for me from class." Mr. Cat asked his ears twitching every few seconds.

"I'm sorry sir, but she fell **ill** told and wasn't even able to get out of bed **today**!" Giving the comment more meaning then it was meant to. Fakir was still there standing ever so silent, but he knew the comment was shot at him too for his cruelty towards Duck yesterday afternoon.

He racked his brain to place the emotions he was feeling, to name each one, but he couldn't. "Now I know what it feels like to be Myuto." He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that, Mr. Fakir?" Mr. Cat asked, narrowing his eyes onto him.

"Nothing sir, Nothing at all." Fakir said with a hard tone.

"Meow, Pike I want you to collect all of her homework and bring it to her. And she may have two days off to get better. That is all you may go." Mr. Cat opened the door to show them out before closing it and sitting behind his desk.

They walked in silence until both parties reached the classroom door. Just before Pike twisted the knob to open the door, Pike twisted her head in an uncomfortable manner. Giving him a dirty look Pike said in a very low but dangerous voice that only he could hear, "If you Step one toe in her direction, I will make sure you wished you were never born." With one last glance Pike turned back around and opened the door to her first class of the morning.

'**Looks like you screwed up big time huh, Fakir.' **The little voice inside his head commented with sarcasm.

'Yeah, Yeah I did, Big time I did.' Mentally noted. With a loud frustrated sigh, Fakir entered the same classroom for his morning class as well.

Duck sat at the out door café waiting for her food to come. It took her almost an hour to pick something to eat. She really didn't know French so she tried her very best to make out words. "I'm glade they make French fries, jezz I need to learn French!" Duck giggled, but then began to frown. She felt as if her heart was broken and didn't understand why. 'Isn't Myuto supposed to be my true love what's wrong with me?' Duck cried mentally to herself.

Very suddenly a pleasant tune was playing not far from were duck sat. It grew louder and louder until it finally played joyfully right next to Duck. "Ms. Edel! How are you today?" Duck said trying to be her usual self but it wouldn't work at all.

"We rarely know what our hearts desire is until the very end. It's like each jewel has it's own shining desire to shine and catch the eyes of a special someone. But when it's the matter of the heart you should always fallow which jewel is the perfect one." Edel spoke to Duck in her usual soft dreamy voice, but her meaning was always a good guide in life.

But for once, Duck didn't understand what she meant. "Sometimes you never realize until almost the very end." Edel spoke her departing words before leaving Duck to sit there and think. Ducks fries came, but she only sat there and picked at them. Not even mustering to eat a single one.

"What does she mean?" Duck asked. Paying for her food and drink, Duck decided to walk down to the small lake were her first home was. Not even knowing that someone else might be there later on to see her.

A/n:I am sooooo sorry I can't even begin to say it. I got home from Europe July 31 ended up I had to stay in NYC until august 26 and my cousins don't believe in writing stories or reading them so I'm sry plz forgive me!


	8. Chapter 8

The wind rustled the leaves as some of them fell gently into the clear blue pond water that was hidden within the forest. Duck had made sure to hide her neatly folded clothes under a bush so no one who came across the pond would have any suspicions.

The yellow duckling let the pond glide her around its water in a relaxing mood. It was perfect. Everything was peaceful and relaxing, the wind was soft; the sun peeked through the many openings from the branches that were filled with forest green leaves. The waters were calm and serene it was a piece of heaven. Duck thought about everything what has been going on, but each time she tried to make sense of it, everything simply became more difficult to comprehend.

"_Oh would some one please help me, all I ever wished and wanted to do was dance and help Myuto regain his heart!" _Duck sniffled to herself

It had felt like hours when Duck had finally opened her aqua blue eye's only to realize it was minutes ago that she closed them. So when she did open her eye's Duck saw the glowing of her red pendent levitating in mid air across the water from her. Swimming towards the pendent to see what was wrong, A silver and blue orb grew largely around the pendent, Covering the red glow. Then as suddenly as it had started the orb burst to revel a Princess with dark brown hair and amethyst eyes. Her skin was pal and her tutu was an emerald green color. She was lovely.

"I will Grant your wish Duck!" She spoke like wind and water mixed together on a sunny day.

"Quack?" (What) Duck was confused

"I shall grant you your wish to help the prince and Dance like Princess Tutu. You do want these things, do you not?" The figure asked

"Quack, Quack, Quack!!!!" (Yes I do!!)

Blue light began to pool around Duck in the water, Then slowly at first, water began to swirl around her growing up higher and higher until the water settled back down into the pond leaving a human Form Duck naked in the middle of the pond.

She scrambled around to find her clothes and put them on, but a force stopped her. Duck felt uneasy standing there naked until a white sundress magical weaved it's self around her, clothing and drying her wet self.

"My Darling Duck, My darling Swan, please dance with me so I may grant you true hearts wish!" The girl held her slender hand out; shortly Duck crossed atop the water to accept the dance.

They danced for hours and with perfect grace, soon the spell will be caste and Duck's wish shall be granted but at a price that not a single soul might ever know the truth of what the deal held or will they?


	9. Chapter 9

Duck woke to the sound of chirping birds. The sun pooled into her room illuminating a soft morning glow. As Duck crawled out of bed she did it with grace, But something about her wasn't right.

'I feel emptiness, I feel like a drag.' Duck had implied. As always before school every morning Pike and Lilly came in with sunshine smiles carved into their faces, but duck could only manage a fake smile barely one in fact.

"Good morning Duck , are you feeling better?" Pike asked. Lilly noticed a change in her and thoughts a mile a minute whirled around her brain.

"Oh Duck are you pain from what poor mean old Fakir did? Don't you worry about it everything's all right, Pike showed him who not to ever mess with!" Lilly spoke with the usual dreamy tone. Duck heard it, but she just couldn't react to what anyone was saying to her. Like everything she wanted to simply do, say or let out was closed in it's own little bubble. It was like she was there watching a movie that she simply had no control over, or even no say in the matter. Duck just finished putting her school uniform on with not a single remark.

When Duck didn't respond to what Lilly and Pike Said to her, they simply took it as her still getting over from yesterday so both girls abandoned any more conversation as all three walked to classes.

From afar, a pair of black beady eye's watched from a distance, Just watching and staring, seeing how well the curse that was set to illustrate it as a simple wish was working. After awhile, the black bird took flight in the air. The dark creature flapped it's wings sending a message in the air that change and danger were very close behind, very close behind.


End file.
